


Let's heal this disgusting world {PREVIEW} [EDITED]

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Opinions, Preview, Your choice on if this becomes something or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a new Idea, but don't know what I should do with it since it seems some people aren't as interested in apocalypse settings as much as I am and I wanna post something people will read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's heal this disgusting world {PREVIEW} [EDITED]

He ran, his chest hurting with the cold air he was breathing in. He didn't know how long he was running, it felt like hours by now. Though with the world he's been living in, he might as well been running his whole life.

Spotting a bathroom, he races inside, not caring whether it was the boys or girls. Slamming the door shut, he gets into a stall, locking the door and backing up onto the toilet. He sat down, hugging his legs to his chest with tears falling down his face. "Please leave me alone, please leave me alone." He kept repeating the same line in a quiet whisper.

Then the bathroom slammed open, and he froze and kept completely quiet. He could hear the footsteps of the beasts that were looking for him.

He was shaking, watching as the shadow of the monsters were seen under the stall door to where he could count them, three, there were three.

Then the door slammed and he yelped. The three beasts banged on the door, trying their hardest to get it open. He kept his eyes glued to the door, now letting himself cry while hugging his legs closer.

He whimpered when the three claws from one the beasts made their way through the crack in the door that had been slightly budged open. "P-Please...leave me alone!" He screamed, then the sound of a gun fire was heard, the beasts claws leaving the opening of the door.

It was completely silent not long after that, footsteps soon filled it. He yelped when there were two bangs, or more like knocks on the door.

"You can come out know," a voice he had never heard before said. He held his breath, he hadn't seen another human before, at least not since he was just a kid. He nervously stood, reaching for the lock of the stall door.

Hesitantly he turned it, backing up onto the toilet again. The man on the other side opened the door, peeking inside. The man wasn't what he expected. He had short curly brown hair and almost invisible freckles. He wore some sort of bear like outfit, which was definitely something not seen everyday.

"You ok?" He said quietly, being aware they were in a monster infested area. The boy nodded, hugging his legs close. "I'm Michael, you?"

"G-Gavin..."

* * *

**EDIT: I will make this into a chapter story :3 Don't know when I'll start it, but I should probably work on finishing what I already have xP Either way, stay tuned for that, and if you wanna find out when it starts, why not bookmark, because I won't start a completely new post, just edit this one <3**

 


End file.
